radio_leaguefandomcom-20200214-history
"Undertaking"
'''"Undertaking" '''is the first episode of Season 1 of Radio League. It is a two part episode. It revolves around Mike and Friction stopping two criminals from misusing government technology to create an extraterrestrial disaster. Sypnosis Part I Friction is walking towards his Underground Lair when he sees Mike in the woods participating in illegal activities. Friction decides to let Mike off with a warning instead of turning him in to the authorities. Friction leaves, but continues to spy on Mike. Mike continues what he's doing without giving any thought to Friction's warning, then heads to his own home. Friction follows him there, then revealing himself and threatening to turn Mike in. Mike then freezes Friction with a stun gun and attempts to read Friction's mind. However, due to Friction being a robot, he has artificial neurological waves. Friction is able to upload a virus into his neurological waves and uses them to corrupt Mike's servers when he attempts to analyze the data. Mike begins to run but is tackled by Friction, who immediately notifies the authorites who come and arrest him. Mike's identity revealed by Friction using his own mind read technology. Friction reveals he is wanted in 31 states for attempted murder and treason. He is taken to the Maximum Security Prison in Señor City, where his belongings are confiscated and he is placed in an unbreakable cell. When a guards brings Mike dinner, Mike subdues the guard with his fist and is able to telepathically copy his retina image to the release mechanism via a small wristwatch computer. He successfully escapes but triggers a high-level security alert, causing him to be chased by SWAT teams and soldiers. He is successfully pinned down and threatened to be killed. Mike shows no mercy and is about to be killed when The President steps in and orders all soldiers down. Two guards subdue Mike to prevent him from harming anyone while the President talks to Mike. He tells Mike that two criminals have stolen government technology from the Pentagon, and that the only two people with technological capabilities that are able to track the criminals and retrieve the tech are Mike and Friction. He tells Mike that if Mike complies and helps out with the mission, he will give Mike a presidential pardon for all of his crimes. Mike does not initially comply, but finally agrees as he is on the verge of being shot by an entire army of soldiers. Mike and Friction board Air Force One with the President, who gives them a debriefing of the mission as they fly to the Pentagon. He says that two Gamma Communicator devices were stolen from the Pentagon, and they need to track down the perpetrators. The President loads them up with Friction's weaponry, including Alpha Suits, a prototype of Mission Suits. Part II When they arrive at the Pentagon, Friction's satellite DNA technology reveals that the criminals are headed for Atlantic Space Station. The President informs them that a shuttle is leaving for the Venus Space Colony, meaning that the criminals must be intending to disrupt signals to and from the colony with the communicators, and then ravage the colony afterwards. The three of them quickly board the Presidential motorcade, where they travel to the space station. Mike pulls a locket out of his shirt, revealing his affiliations with the Old Radio League. The locket has a lot of value to him. The President takes the locket as a motive for Mike to stay loyal. When they arrive at the space station, Mike and Friction head inside. They successfully locate the two criminals, but the criminals also notice them and start running. The criminals board the space shuttle and Friction follows them but Mike is too late. Friction accidentally launches the rocket while fighting the two criminals. The President rendezvouses with Mike, who tells him about the disaster. The President says they can take his own Presidential space shuttle and follow the one with the criminals and Friction on it. Mike demands combat pay first. The President gives him his locket back. Mike then boards the shuttle and is launched into orbit. However, he is not secured properly and begins to crumple around. The President radioes in and tells Mike that they have to harpoon the criminals' shuttle and bring it back before it leaves Earth's atmosphere. Mike successfully harpoons the other shuttle and begins to reverse the thrusters. However, he reverses them too far and the ships begin to fall out of control. The President says the only way for them to survive is to land in the ocean and escape before the shuttles fill with water. Mike agrees and the President plots the crash coordinates. He sends a Navy fleet to retrieve them there. The ships crash before the Navy can get there, though, and the struggle for escape begins. Friction loads the two criminals on his shuttle into the escape pods, and escapes through the hatch himself, with the communicators. The Navy retrieves them but Mike is nowhere to be found. Friction swims back to the sinking shuttle but can't locate Mike anywhere inside. He swims up soberly and he and the President come to the conclusion that Mike must be dead. The President honors him verbally, saying he was a great hero to the country. Then they see someone swimming up. It is Mike, very much alive. Cut to a scene of Mike and Friction in a conference with the President. He writes Mike a pardon and hands it to him, freeing Mike from penalty of the law. He says that he would be honored to give Mike and Friction both jobs at the US Government. Mike declines and leaves the room. The President has Friction follow Mike back to Radio Island, where Friction tries one last time to convince Mike to stay and help out. The President has an idea; to have a larger Radio League fight crime on behalf of the US Government. Mike agrees, on the condition he can be the leader. The President complies, but appoints Friction as the co-leader and Mike's monitor, to prevent him from going rogue. Establishment of the new Radio League begins immediately. Trivia * This episode is one of few where the President is a primary protagonist. Usually, he serves as a supporting character, or in rare cases, an antagonist. * The episode is followed by "Beginnings".